Las cejas de Kagami
by Murasakibara Atsuko
Summary: Kagami no se percató de que la puerta estaba completamente abierta ni de que Kuroko estaba ahí hasta que no oyó un ruidito y un flash le cegó por unos segundos. -¿K-Kuroko? –Preguntó extrañado al verlo- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Kagami-kun… No me esperaba esto de ti. –Dijo Kuroko sin mostrar su sorpresa.


_**¡Feliz cumpleaños Kuro-chin!**_

 _ **Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

 **Las cejas de Kagami**

Kuroko Tetsuya se dirigía al apartamento de su mejor amigo Kagami Taiga un sábado por la mañana. Desde que salió de su casa hasta que llegó a la del pelirrojo pasaron unos quinze minutos más o menos, la sombra de Seirin tampoco se había parado a calcularlo.

Una vez delante del apartamento de Kagami llamó a la puerta. No se oyó nada dentro de la casa, Kuroko suspiró y recordó el día anterior después del entrenamiento.

 _-¡Kuroko! –Le había llamado el tigre. El peliceleste dio media vuelta y le miró._

 _-¿Si, Kagami-kun?_

 _-¿Mañana has quedado con los de la generación de los milagros?_

 _Kuroko asintió._

 _-Akashi-kun dijo que podías venir._

 _A Kagami se le colocó una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

 _-Vendré a recogerte a tu casa. –Le informó el peliceleste._

 _-¿A que hora vendrás?_

 _-Hacia las nueve. –Kagami hizo una mueca._

 _-¿Tan temprano? ¡Si es un sábado!_

 _-Kagami-kun es un dormilón. –Kuroko se encogió de hombros, se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa._

Kuroko pensó que Kagami estaría durmiendo por lo que se agachó y levantó la alfombrilla que había delante de la puerta, como esperaba, debajo de esta había una llave. "Típico" fue el primer pensamiento en la cabeza de Kuroko al verla. Cogió la llave, la puso en la puerta, giró y abrió. Silenciosamente entró en la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Kagami-kun? –Nadie contestó, convencido de que el pelirrojo aun estaba durmiendo empezó a ir a la habitación.

Un ruido despertó a Kuroko de sus pensamientos sobre como despertar a Kagami, que no descartaba echarle un cubo de agua en la cabeza a su pelirrojo amigo.

Era un ruido constante de agua cayendo, giró la cabeza y miró la puerta del baño. De pronto el ruido cesó y se oyeron unos cuantos pasos. Kuroko decidió esperar, hasta que oyó un quejido, no lo resistió y entreabrió la puerta.

Kagami no se percató de que la puerta estaba completamente abierta ni de que Kuroko estaba ahí hasta que no oyó un ruidito y un flash le cegó por unos segundos,

-¿K-Kuroko? –Preguntó extrañado al verlo- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Kagami-kun… No me esperaba esto de ti. –Dijo Kuroko sin mostrar su sorpresa.

Y es que al abrir la puerta del baño Kuroko se había encontrado a Kagami en frente del espejo del lavabo con unas pinzas en la mano depilándose las cejas de manera que le quedasen como si estuvieran partidas.

-Creía que la forma de tus cejas era natural. –Dijo sacándole otra fotografía.

-¡Oi Kuroko! ¡Deja de hacerme fotos!

Kuroko guardó su móvil en el bolsillo y miró a Kagami de arriba a bajo únicamente llevaba una toalla atada a su cintura, este dejó las pinzas en un neceser y miró a Kuroko con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Borra esas fotos Kuroko.

-No lo haré. –Dijo un tanto divertido.

-¡Si no la borras te denunciaré por derecho de imagen! –Le amenazó falsamente.

-Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que no harías eso Kagami-kun. Vístete tenemos que ir donde Aomine-kun y los demás. –Dijo saliendo del baño.

Kagami suspiró a sabiendas de que su sombra no borraría las fotos y entró en su habitación para cambiarse. Minutos después salió de la habitación vestido con su chándal y junto a Kuroko se fueron al parque en el que habían quedado con los milagros.

-¡Kurokocchi! ¡Kagamicchi! –Exclamó Kise al verlos llegar.

-Hola Kise.

-Hola Kise-kun –Saludaron ambos a la vez.

-Tetsu, Bakagami, habéis llegado tarde.

-La culpa es de las cejas de Kagami-kun –Dijo Kuroko sacando su móvil y enseñándoles las fotos a Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara y Kise que se echan a reír.

-En ese caso, supongo que esa parte de tu cabello que es negro, en realidad es teñido. –Se burla Aomine.

-¡Es natural! –Reclama el tigre.

-Si claro, y Kise es rubio natural.

-¡Soy rubio natural Aominecchi!

 **FIN**


End file.
